User blog:FIN7/Takumi Aiba (Digimon respect thread)
Overview Takumi Aiba (Ami Aiba if chosen to be female) is the main character in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. He was an average teenager growing up in Tokyo until one day when he was attacked by an "Eater", a race of Eldritch Horrors that came from cyberspace. After being attacked, Takumi's physical body was rushed to the hospital, yet he gained a new, digital body. This body gave him several new abilities. In a more meta sense, Takumi is one of the most powerful Tamers in the Digimon mythos. Being around as powerful, if maybe slightly weaker than Mikey Kudo, Tagiru Akashi and Ryo Akiyama) ---- Terminology Since Digimon isn't very well known in WWW, I'll give a basic lesson on the Digimon terminology. Digimon have multiple levels, the levels are in order. *Fresh/Baby *In-Training *Rookie (Child in Japan) *Champion (Adult in Japan) *Ultimate (Perfect in Japan) *Mega (Ultimate in Japan) *Ultra/Super Ultimate There is also "Hybrid" and "Armor" which are roughly the same as Champion level. Neither form is really important here so I'll move on. Some Digimon factions that'll be covered are the following *The Royal Knights: A group of 13 Digimon who serve Yggdrasil, the God of Digimon. They're typically shown as being some of the strongest (but never THE strongest) Digimon in the mythos, regularly fighting Universal threats to serve their king/queen. The current members are Omnimon/Omegamon, Alphamon, Craniummon, Leopardmon/Duftmon, Ulforceveedramon, Crusadermon/LordKnightmon, Magnamon, Kentaurosmon/Sleipmon, Gankoomon, Jesmon, Dynasmon, Gallantmon/Dukemon and Examon. *The Seven Great Demon Lords: The Seven Great Demon Lords are the multiversal manifestations of the Seven Deadly Sins. The members are Barbamon (Greed), Lilithmon (Lust), Belphemon (Sloth), Beelzemon (Gluttony), Lucemon (Pride), Leviamon (Envy) and Daemon (Wrath) *Olympos XII: Theirs not much lore on Olympos XII, other then the fact that they rival the Royal Knights. Member include Apollomon, Bacchusmon , Ceresmon, Dianamon, Junomon, Jupitermon, Marsmon , Mercurymon, Minervamon/Mervamon , Neptunemon , Venusmon and Vulcanusmon ---- Notes *LOTS OF CYBER SLEUTH SPOILERS AHEAD *I will be using his manga team as a source for his Digimons abilities, since he has no canon game team that I know of. *Some feats are gonna use Digimon lore, I'll mark the ones that do since its debatable weather or not they're valid. *Lastly, a lot of the walkthroughs of the game are in Japanese, so its hard to find certain clips. ---- Powers and Abilities *Invisibility: One of Takumi's most apparent abilities is to become invisible. This also affects anyone near to him (might be gameplay mechanics). Note: This can be only used in the Digital World or Digital Spaces (I.E Not valid in most cases). Clip here *Connect Jumping: Probably his most well known skill, Takumi takes a page from Lan Hikari and can connect into pretty much any electronic device. This ranges from TVs, computers, Eldritch Horrors and more. *He has more abilities, but none of the rest are applicable for combat. Speed Like most Tamers, Takumi has some insane speed feats. *Reaction Speed: Takumi was capable of dodging lasers that came from cyberspace, without even know where they'd come from. He even manages to "Connect Jump" onto the lasers. He soon finds and kills the Digimon Tankmon responsible for these lasers (in one of the sadder moments of the game, weirdly enough). This is done really early in the game and is arguably not even his best speed feat. Clip here *Movement Speed: Not nearly as impressive as the one above, but Takumi's movement speed isn't to shabby either. The best feat I recall is him running from Nanako Broadway to Ueno in a short timeframe. The distance between the two spots are roughly 6.11 miles or 9.83 kilometers. I did a rough calc of it and my results were Mach 0.15, which is FTE, but not quite Transonic Clip here *Speed via powerscaling: If we apply some powerscaling, Takumi was consistently shown to be on par with his friends. One of which, Nokia was capable of reacting to Dynasmon's attacks. Dynasmon is a Royal Knight, which are an order of some of the fastest and strongest characters in the mythos and should be waaaay faster than the Tankmon feat above Clip here. I know that Powerscaling isn't always accepted here, so I separated it into its on category. Smarts and Skill Takumi is a detective at Kuremi Detective agency and has completed many cases with support from his various friends. While Takumi is more of the fighter of the operations, he still aided in uncovering a massive conspiracy involving a corrupt company and other worlds. Takumi is also great commander, who lead battles against some of the smartest foes in the mythos. Namely Barbamon, the embodiment of greed and who apparently tricked Veevee the Ulforceveedramon off screen. ---- Digimon Now for the real meat of this post, his Digimon. Takumi can command up to 10 Digimon at a time, but only has 3 canon Digimon. They are Rosemon, HiAndromon and MegaGargomon. Powers and Abilities To avoid clutter, I'll just link to their "Wikimon" articles, which list the official list of moves with official descriptions http://wikimon.net/Saint_Galgomon http://wikimon.net/Hi_Andromon http://wikimon.net/Rosemon Strength *Even in the early game, Takumi can defeat "Eaters". These Eaters can manipulate large chunks of Tokyo to become "Digitized". Not to much later in the game, he defeats a vastly superior Eater with some help. *Also in the early game, he was able to fight and defeat Jimikens, who used Ultimate and Mega level Digimon *Consistently shown to be on par or stronger than his friend Nokia, who commands freaking Omnimon *Straight up killed Craniummon, who was the most defensive of the Royal Knights *Later goes onto defeating Eater Adam and Leopardmon one after the other. It should be mentioned that Leoardmon is considered one of the strongest member of the Royal Knights in this continuity. Might be a boastful claim, but considering that he's the main villain of the story, it could be true *Defeats Barbamon, a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords and who is literally the multiversal manifestation of Greed. He had help from Veevee the Veemon, but its clear that he did most of the work. Later goes onto defeat an even stronger version of Barbamon without help *Also defeats Lucemon FM, who according to the lore is capable of destroying the Digital World and "is said to rival that of the existence called "God" as well". God is implied to be the one who weakened ZeedMillenniummon, who even in his weakened state is capable of effecting an infinite number of timelines. *Defeats a Monzaemon who is empowered by the Seven Great Demon Lords, who are all multiversal manifestations of the Seven Deadly Sins *Last but surely not least. He defeated the "Mother Eater". A being who overpowered Yggdrasil (stupidity called King Drasil in most dubs), the God of Digimon off screen and was capable of affecting "All Worlds", referring to the Material World multiverse, which was confirmed to be infinite *Note: It should be mentioned that Takumi did not do this alone. He had the help of Alphamon, Nokia's Omnimon, Arata's Diaboromon and Yuuko's Samudramon/Gaioumon (So yes, this feat scales to all of them) *Context: A nihilistic and sadistic scientist named "Suedo" took control of the "Mother Eater" with the ambition of resetting "all worlds" and remove the concept of sadness and misery from each one. He wanted humanity to evolve into a higher race, a race superior to even Digimon. Speed *Combat Speed: In general, Digimon should be vastly faster than their tamer. Arguably their best speed feat in keeping pace with Ulforceveedramon, who is the fastest member of the Royal Knights, which should make him faster than Leopardmon X who can attack a trillion times a second. (The reference book site is down atm, so I can't snag the source). They are also capable of reacting to attacks that can reset the entire Universe *Flight Speed: They managed to keep pace with Kentaurosmon, who is one of the fastest Royal Knights, next to only Ulforceveedramon, granted they needed his help Durability *Tanked hits from Examon, who was stated to be the strongest of the Royal Knights in terms of raw strength. To confirm that this is a valid claim, Kyoko is actually Alphamon, the strongest of the Royal Knights. Omnimon later confirms this (Can't find the quote at this moment, sorry). *Took hits from Minervamon relatively early in the game. According to Olympos XII's lore, she is nearly as powerful as the Royal Knights, who in this continuity were capable of fighting Multiversal enemies (see above). While this might not be a solid Multiversal durability feat (as it was a fairly weak Minervamon), Minervamon are still naturally very powerful Digimon. Category:Blog posts